A Reunion without Words
by celestialskyes18
Summary: Just what is exactly the goal of a soldier? To protect the people they love?


**A Reunion without Words**

**By Hannah Leah Marie Puzon**

"I'll hurry up and go back to my squad," the black-haired corporal told Erwin as he flew across the sky with his 3D maneuver gear. "Oh shut. How are they?" he thought, quite worried. They failed to capture the female titan. But deep inside, he was also confident. They were his squad members after all; he had chosen the best soldiers for his squad. The trees were tall and sturdy. It was a perfect place to use the maneuver gear.

_GRAAH!_

He suddenly stopped when he heard a loud noise. It sounded like a titan. He advanced, hoping to reunite with his squad as soon as possible. But as he advanced farther, he could smell blood nearby. The corporal's eyes widened when he saw his squad.

One was split into half, with blood still gushing out of the body. The blood was still oozing, and Levi hinted that they had not been dead for a long time. But a certain corpse caught his eye and he found it on a tree. It was a lifeless body of an orange-haired girl, which made Levi's stone heart break.

"Petra Ral…" his voice shuddered in sadness. That was the first time the corporal's eyes showed sincere grief, but no tears fell. Was he just trying to restrain himself from crying or have his tears dried long time ago?

-xXx-

_"Corporal, what is the mission about? Is it really about heading to Jaeger's house in Shiganshina?" Petra asked. "Sorry if I disturbed you, corporal."_

_ "Tch," Levi gritted his teeth and sipped his tea. "I am sure that Erwin discussed the whole objectives of the mission so it is obvious what the mission is about, Petra Ral."_

_ Petra lowered her head, "Oh, I am very sorry for disturbing you with such a thoughtless question, corporal." The squad leader didn't respond back. He just sipped his tea, his eyes focused on the documents he was reading. "Hey, corporal…"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ She finally broke the silence. "What urged you to join the military and fight for humanity?"_

_ The black-haired corporal turned to her with the same serious look on his face, "What urged you to me to join the military? You have a lot of courage to ask your squad leader that question."_

_ Petra arched an eyebrow, "Why, corporal? Is it wrong to ask such question?"_

_ "What urged you to join the military particularly the Scouting Legion?" Levi asked, tending to ignore Petra's previous question._

_ "Well, I don't want the titans to rule the world where humans live. I decided to fight for humanity to restore the lands our ancestors once lived."_

_ Levi nodded, "Exactly. That is everybody's reason in joining the military."_

_ The orange-haired flashed a smile on her face, "And despite being in a difficult situation, I am very thankful to you, sir."_

_ "And why is that?"_

_ "It's because you chose me to be a member of your squad. You see, my dad is a coward and he didn't actually like the idea of me wanting to join the Scouting Legion. That is because he's planning an arranged marriage for me."_

_ The corporal gritted his teeth again. He somehow finds talkative girls annoying. "Then why not follow your father's plans for you? Why join the Scouting Legion if you know that you're just going to die?"_

_ "Just like you, I have plans for myself. As a fellow soldier, we all wish to restore mankind's power in this world infiltrated by titans. I chose the Scouting Legion because I know that we can achieve our goal if we keep believing."_

_ Levi crossed his arms, "Petra Ral, you keep blabbering about your goal. But what is exactly your goal as a soldier?"_

_ Petra looked at the corporal sincerely, "My goal as a soldier is to help regain the lands of our ancestors even if it costs my life."_

_ Levi sighed, "Wrong."_

_ "What?" his sudden remark made Petra raise a brow._

_ The corporal sipped his tea, "You keep on blabbering. It looks like we are not with the same mind. What you're saying is wrong. Your goal as a soldier is wrong. As a soldier, we only have one goal—to protect the people we love even if it costs our lives. I hope you finally understand."_

_ "Rivaille, it's time for the mission," Erwin suddenly entered the room. "The preparations are ready. We must leave."_

_ Before walking out of the room the corporal turned to her one last time, "The goal of a soldier is to protect the people they love even if it costs us our lives."_

_ "I will protect you, heichou," Petra said with a smile plastered on her face, "as a soldier, I will protect you, corporal."_

_ "Tch," Levi finally walked out. "Stay alive…"_

Levi just stood there, staring at the lifeless body. There was blood all over the corpse, and he could clearly smell it. The scent of blood was irritating to the nose. "Petra Ral…" his voice shook and his fists were clenched, "as a soldier, I have failed…"

Sometimes, one has to die in order for one to live. It was a reunion without words.


End file.
